User blog:ReCattailMagnet/If The PSA Were Superheroes
This is something random I came up with while I was bored... If Charlie Was A Superhero Charlie Baker was a normal penguin. His parents were dead. He lived with his Uncle Jim and his Aunt Paige. One day, he went to a science laboratory. There, they were studying Morgan Freemans. One of the Morgan Freemans got loose, and while Charlie was taking pictures of his wife, McKenzie, the Morgan Freeman bit him. It turned out that it was a radioactive Morgan Freeman. When he got home, he fainted. When he woke up, he realized he had the powers of a Morgan Freeman. He began designing a suit. It took a while, but he eventually created a spandex suit with Morgan Freeman's head in the middle and two spots shaped like Morgan Freeman's eyes. One day, he wanted to get cake, so his Uncle Jim drove him to the cake shop. Suddenly, a robber came in and stole all the cake, but gave Charlie some cake, too. Charlie could have done something to stop the robber, but he was too distracted by the deliciousness of all the cake. Coincidentally, that same robber stole Uncle Jim's car, but he shot him before that because his Uncle Jim was refusing to give the car to him. When Charlie went outside, he saw his Uncle Jim dying. Charlie was crying while Uncle Jim gave him a long and boring speech. Uncle Jim's last words were "with great power comes great donuts." Charlie then chased down the robber and the police arrested the robber. Charlie kept being a superhero as Morgan Free-Man, living with his Aunt Paige. He appeared in Morgan Free-Man, Morgan Free-Man 2, Morgan Free-Man 3, and the reboot, The Amorgan Morgan Free-Man and The Amorgan Morgan Free-Man 2. If Gary Was A Superhero On the planet of Kryptcoffee, there was a war that would blow up the planet forever. Two parents sent their baby away to a different planet so that he would survive. He escaped the fate of Kryptcoffee, but it exploded into a radioactive (seriously, is EVERYTHING radioactive?) substance called Coffeenite and gave the child superpowers. He landed in Club Penguin successfully, but the rest of his species was wiped out. He was adopted by two people who weren't important at all and their names are unknown to everyone. Anyways, the child's adopted name was Gary. Gary and his not important adoptive parents found out that he had superpowers and decided to keep it a secret. In order to help people while still not revealing his secret identity, he created the alias of Coffeeman. His weakness is Coffeenite. He appeared in Coffeeman, Coffeeman II, Coffeeman III, Coffeeman IV: The Quest for Coffee, Coffeeman Returns, and the more recent reboot, Man of Coffee. If Rookie Was A Superhero Rookie was not very smart, but his father was, so people expected him to be really smart also. One day, he was kidnapped by evil people. They then cut his heart out of his body, but some guy made him run on a car battery so that fixed the problem completely (yes, that is very logical). The evil people wanted him to build some kind of a weapon, but instead he tried to build a suit to break out of the prison that he was in. He succeeded, but then the suit fell apart. He convinced the people to let him out of the prison by telling him he was actually extremely stupid. Rookie then went home and built another suit. He failed again. Whenever he faced evil, they ironically all thought he was really smart because he built a suit and then thought that the suit would destroy them, so they all ran away coincidentally right before the suit fell apart. This gave him the name he would use as a superhero: "Irony Man." He appeared in Irony Man, Irony Man 2, and Irony Man 3, as well as appearing in The PSAvengers. If Shellia Was A Superhero Nobody knows Aquacrab's real name. She's a normal crab who lives in Atlantis with a trident-shaped claw. She's kind of boring. Aquacrab is so lame that she hasn't had any movies yet. If Helmet Was A Superhero Coming soon! Category:Blog posts